Becoming a Part of Her
by RastonCMPG
Summary: Just a little SoccerCop Fic. Set when Alison finds out she's a clone, how she will react and what should've happened next. Slightly AU, in that Alison is a lesbian, but more like an alternative ending really. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ORPHAN BLACK... obviously. I'm not planning the appearance of any other clones in this fic... maybe some cameos in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I don't even know why I'm publishing a new story, I've already got 4 on the go. Anyway, this is a little SoccerCop fic, set before OB starts. It's about how Alison found out she was a clone, and my idea of what should've happened afterwards. If you like it please review, I will take requests/suggestions into account when I write. Slightly AU. On with the story. ~ R.**

"Ali?" The voice snapped Alison Hendrix out of her daze. She had been staring across the football field at her boyfriend, Donnie, Alison thought he was cute and a bit of a bumbling idiot, but that didn't mean she liked him, she was just trying to make her mom and friends think she was normal. She sighed dejectedly and looked up, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. "Alison?" her best friend Aynsley called again, tapping the small brunette on the shoulder this time to get her attention.  
"Uh, yes? What is it?" She asked the tall blonde, craning her neck up at her.  
"Chad and I are going back to the dorm room." Aynsley giggled girlishly, resting her hand on her boyfriend's puffed out chest as he smiled sleazily at Alison.  
"Yeah, we're going to... uhm study." Chad piped in, wrapping his arm around Aynsley's waist as he spoke.  
"Yeah, study." Aynsley affirmed, her laughter shrill and earpiercing before Chad spun her around so they could make out. Right there. Right in the middle of the game, in front of the whole college no less. "So, maybe you want to find somewhere else to go while we...uh...study."  
"Do I have a choice?" Alison asked, not amused in the slightest. "Just, please, clean up after yourselves-and no 'studying' on my bed again!" Neither of them were listening to her, however, as they had already begun their walk back to the dorm.  
"Thanks, Ali." They shouted back at her amidst flirtatious laughter and showmanship. Chad's words were accompanied by a wink in her direction. God, that boy made her skin crawl. She shuddered at the thought of his creepy smirk before waving to the pair, who were already half way out of the stadium at this point.

 _Why am I even here?_ She asked herself. She had only come because Aynsley dragged her out, promising that she wouldn't go off with Chad again. This wasn't the first time supposed 'best friend' had broken this promise. Alison was abandoned, and there really was no reason for her to stay for the remainder of the football match, other than to trick herself into forcing feelings for Donnie, which she really couldn't be bothered to try again. She decided to leave, so gathered her things up, navigating the crowd like a small boat crossing the ocean. The students, mostly young men, were hollering and screeching at the footballers to "GET THE HELL INTO THE ENDZONE" and suchlike.

Once she had left the stadium, she had no idea what to do. She couldn't go back to the dorm, all of her friends were at the match and she had already eaten, so she couldn't go for dinner. She considered just demanding they find somewhere else as their sex-lair, but the through of walking in and finding Aynsley and Chad getting down to it on _her_ bed again made her shudder, for the second time that evening.

After a while of thinking, she decided to go for a drive. She didn't have anywhere particular in mind, she just wanted to be anywhere but college right now. That's how she ended up in East York, at the beach, an hour away from college. She was just sat in the sand, skipping the occasional stone across the water. She was annoyed. This was the third time in the space of a week that she couldn't go back to her dorm. She was running out of places to go instead. It wasn't like she wanted to spend anymore time with Donnie than she already did. She really had to do something about him - she really felt no attraction to him whatsoever. Since she could remember, she'd always liked girls. Girls were so beautiful and soft, but a college was both expensive and something she had always wanted. She couldn't afford it on her own, and her mom would never help her if she knew Alison's little secret. Therefore, she had to continue dating Donnie; continue living this lie at least until she graduated. She didn't have a choice.

* * *

The cold hit her like a hammer. It was dark by now, and the warm day was long gone. She hadn't brought a jacket with her, not knowing she would be out this long, not knowing that the night was going to be so cold. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them to conserve the heat. She shivered in the dark like that for ages, checking her phone every few minutes for any indication that Chad and Aynsley were done with their little study break. No such luck, though. It must've been about an hour before she was approached by a very drunk, very young man. He stumbled across the sand to where she sat, beer bottle still in his hand, and slurred what could've only been pick up lines at her.

"Hi," He smiled cheerily, hiccuping part-way through the word.  
"Hello." Alison replied, standing from the ground, much more reserved than her intoxicated admirer.  
"You're beautiful. Do you want to come back to my place?" He asked boldly. Alison laughed at his inebriated state, shaking her head.  
"No, thank you. I'm quite alright here." She answered politely.  
"Pffshhh, your loss." The drunk man stated, stumbling back towards the gaggle of his friends standing at the water's edge. Alison waved as they all walked off together, a few of them falling over along the way.

Alison sat back down, sighing again. She didn't know what to do with herself, so she just sat and silently cried for herself. She was interrupted by someone sitting down next to her. She wasn't expecting it, but still managed to suck up her tears enough to smile politely at the person sitting next to her. She turned to meet the stranger, but she was shocked at what she found. Staring back at her was her own face.  
"Who the heck are you?"  
"I'm Beth. I think we need to talk." The stranger said. How could it be that they had the same face? This wasn't happening, surely.  
"Get away from me, freak." Alison screamed, standing once again and running down the beach, turning her head a few times, only to see Beth gaining on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I have so many ideas for this story. It's just hard to find the time, or the energy, to type them up. I hope you like this story, please leave me a little review if you do, or if you have anything you would like me to improve on. ~ R.**

Alison kept running, kept pumping her arms and legs furiously to get away from Beth, who was now only a few feet behind her.  
"Alison stop running away from me!" Beth shouted, hardly out of breath but desperately trying to stop the other girl so that they could talk about this - about what they were. Beth had been a track star all through high school, and the constant physical review at the Police Academy made sure she wasn't exactly slow, but she had to admit that Alison was holding her own - quite literally giving her a run for her money.  
"I said 'GET AWAY FROM ME'" Alison repeated, unsure of how she was going to outrun the other woman, sure that she was now within fingertip's reach.  
"Please stop, I'm not going to hurt you." Beth assured her, picking up her pace a little, she could hear Alison's breaths becoming labored and she looked back for a second, only clocking now how far they had run. Two sets of heavy footprints dotted their way across the sand, almost identical with each other. It had been almost a mile, full speed along the beach. Surely Alison had to give up eventually. "I just want to talk about what we are to each other, Alison please stop." The other woman ignored Beth and carried on running. It was mere moments when she felt another body slamming into hers and forcing her to the ground. Beth and Alison lay together in a heap, breathing heavily and sand practically everywhere. Alison struggled for a while under Beth, before she stopped resisting, and looked up to meet the other woman.

Her breath was taken away as soon as she locked eyes with Beth. Although she was basically looking at herself, Beth was almost a clone of her, she saw so much more than what looked back at her in a mirror. Beth had a small scar just behind her ear, and her eyes were harsher than her own. Alison felt her heart speed up a little, and this time it wasn't because of the running. She shook her head to rid it of any other thoughts she might have, focusing solely on getting Beth off of her, and leaving.  
"Can we start again?" Beth asked earnestly? Lifting a hand to brush the fallen hair behind an ear. She was actually straddling Alison now, but she had to direct her mind towards explaining herself. "I'm Elizabeth Childs, but everyone calls me Beth." She smiled at Alison as she spoke, and extended her arm to shake with the other girl.  
"Alison Hendrix... Charmed I'm sure." She answered sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Could you please get off me now?" She asked impatiently, crossing her arms beneath Beth.  
"Yeah. Sorry about that."  
"It's fine." Alison answered with a curt nod, brushing the sand off of her clothes. "Now, are you going to tell me what the H-E-L-L is going on?"  
"Okay..." Beth paused for a moment, thinking of how she was going to explain this. "but you might want to go and sit down somewhere first." Alison nodded, and they began the walk back to her car in complete silence. It took them around 10 minutes at the pace they chose, and soon they were sitting in the front of Alison's car.  
"So, what's going on? Who are you?"  
"I'm... we are..." Beth fumbled, unable to begin to express the severity of this. How could she come barging into Alison's life with news like this? But it had to be done, didn't it? "We are part of an illegal cloning operation called Project Leda." She managed to get it all out, taking a deep breath as she finished her sentence. Alison laughed. She just blatantly looked Beth in the eye and laughed. How could she not? She'd just been told she was a clone. Beth must be crazy

"You're mad." Alison answered through her laughter. Beth turned to her solemnly and stared at her in the eye. Alison's laughter subsided slightly, but she still thought Beth must be crazy.  
"I'm telling you the truth, Alison." The other woman promised, her gaze sincere. There was a sudden silence between them as Alison realized that Beth was telling her the truth. How could they be clones? Even the thought of it sounded like a plot of some TV show, it couldn't be real life. Surely not.  
"Oh." Was all Alison could muster up. "Clones?" She asked quietly. "How many?" Beth placed her hand over Alison's protectively, and the Police woman's gaze softened considerably.  
"So far, I've counted 5, including myself and you." She whispered, her thumb rubbing small circles on the back of Alison's hand. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but I thought you had a right to know." Alison turned to Beth and smiled, her eyes squinting slightly.  
"Thank you, Beth." She was honestly grateful that she knew. Tonight really had been a whirlwind, but Beth was right, she did have the right to know.  
"Don't mention it." Beth answered, blushing slightly but never releasing Alison's hand. Beth had met 2 other clones; one in San Francisco, a scientist called Cosima, and a hacker in York who called herself M.K. Beth could remember being astounded at how different they both were from herself, but she had not found either of them as breath taking as Alison. There was something about the other girl that made Beth's temperature raise, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She thought, perhaps, she found herself attracted to the other woman, but surely she couldn't be. That would be the same as being attracted to herself, and Beth wasn't anywhere near infatuated with herself - she was no stranger to her own flaws.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Alison asked, finally breaking the silence that had settled over the car. "Only, my room mate is using our dorm for some... Adult activities, and I'm starving."  
"Yeah, that would be really nice actually." Beth smiled, her hand moving, only to intertwine with that of the other girl.


End file.
